<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT 2014/2016 - Esclavo de mi familia - Linea alternativa de ¨DH, DN¨ by RaphanardoHSLeonphael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903269">TMNT 2014/2016 - Esclavo de mi familia - Linea alternativa de ¨DH, DN¨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael'>RaphanardoHSLeonphael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Splinter (TMNT), Hyper-mentation/Leo, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave/leo, Splintercest (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo 19 años, sin saber leer o escribir y solo con los conocimientos que ha aprendido del ninjutsu, atiende e protege a sus hermanitos menores, Raphael 16, donatello 14 y michelangelo 11.. quiere que ellos se vayan antes de que les ocurra lo mismo que le paso a el..</p><p> Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.<br/>Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeon<br/>Publicado wattpad: 6 de Julio del 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de pequeño, Día a día...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ellos no eran normales... no lo son y nunca lo serán son tortugas mutantes con habilidades únicas, en realidad los únicos normales eran sus hermanos... el era el único que nunca seria igual a sus hermanos... ellos eran prácticamente sus dioses ante el...</p><p> Abre sus ojos lentamente, ya cansado de estar ¨dormido¨e pronto amanecería eventualmente, mira sus manos de tres dedos llenas de cicatrices y callos... con cuidado, sus escamas suaves pero duras que estaban en todo su cuerpo, un caparazón duro pero sensible al mismo tiempo contra ataques... una cola.. no tan funcional mas que verse linda a la vista.. sus ojos son azules y claro ese pequeño detalle cuando lo siente..</p><p> Sus manos van hasta su cuello donde una cadena atada con un candado, suspirando, si aun estaba en el patio de la mediana cabaña... mira su escamosa piel... de color negro.. mira al cielo estrellado siempre era hermoso.. aun cuando tiene diecinueve años... mirar el cielo se siente como cuando era un niño..</p><p> - Hace mucho tiempo atrás -</p><p> Una pequeña tortuga tortuga de color negro estaba en una piscina con poca luz, ha estado en ese lugar desde que tiene conciencia.. bueno... era pequeño y ya era una tortuga que dicen los humanos.. mutante.. era capaz de resolver cosas como humano pero seguía siendo un animal.. un monstruo que era la cura para enfermedades..</p><p> Ha estado en este lugar escuchando las voces de los encargados del proyecto.. ha pasado mucho de la ultima vez que les ha visto... estaba en el agua, hambriento.. Una sombra se posa sobre el, no puede ver quien es... mientras se lo lleva... no puede defenderse...</p><p> Despierta en un cielo estrellado... y justo enfrente una rata gigante con ropa extraña, con cosas que nunca ha visto, este se acerca con un trozo grande de pescado... lo deja en las manos de la tortuga...</p><p>¿¿¿???: Mira a la tortuga de escamas negras - Shonen.. kuro.. namu? - pregunta el.</p><p> Leonardo: Ladea a la cabeza - N... na... m.. u? - lo mira parpadeando - L.. leo... nar... do - dijo apenas intentando imitar los fonemas que ha escuchado de quienes se referían a el - Leonardo - dijo completo.</p><p> ¿¿¿???: Asiente serio - Eres ahora mi esclavo - dijo con katana en mano - Y buscaremos a mas de ti, say me... sensei splinter - dijo serio.</p><p> El solo asiente viendo la hoja plateada... si el le había sacado de ese lugar donde pudo haber muerto hace poso... era por algo bueno, ¿no es cierto?.</p><p> Unos días después...</p><p> Ha seguido al roedor todo el camino, el le ha vestido con algo ¨apropiado¨ por los momentos unos simples harapos, mientras buscan en este bosque los otros lugares donde estaban mas de ¨la especie de leonardo¨..</p><p> El sensei llega con un niño de un años... a quien llamo raphael.. el.. era su hijo, pero a leo no le importo era su hermano mejor ahora... quien cuido y llevo como el sensei splinter le dijo que debía hacer.. lo cuido con total amor... de una madre...</p><p> Luego llego donatello, era un bebe mas pequeño que raph, a penas de meses de ¨nacido¨, y por ultimo cuando ellos tenían las edades de: leo ocho, raph cinco, donnie tres..; makey era un huevo que a media temporada eclosiono.. quedando como responsabilidad de leonardo.. quien acepta sin resistirse.. pues era su deber con su.. amo.</p><p> - En el presente -</p><p> Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de toda la familia de su amo, listo los cuatro platos de arroz, sopa y una bandeja con carne, la deja en la mesa japonesa, mientras escucha a el sensei dando el entrenamiento de hoy... se acerca a ver por la rendija que permitía la mal unión de la puerta, estaba interesado en aprender pero...</p><p> Sensei splinter: Golpea su baston contra el suelo - Hajime - dijo serio - Es hora de que desayunen y vayan a hacer sus deberes - dijo en tono paternal.</p><p> Michelangelo: Salta feliz - ¡Siiii! - con sus nunchakos en manos.</p><p> Donatello: Mira a makey un poco irritado - Vamos entonces - dijo acomodando sus lentes.</p><p> Raphael: Gruñendo mientras se truena el cuello - Eso no fue mucho para mi... - dijo en silencio bajo mientras la tortuga de ropas naranjas salta por todos lados - Deja de hacer eso - le gruñe.</p><p> Al ver que se acercaban se va a terminar sus tareas de la cocina o bueno a esconderse, los escucha caminar y sentarse... escucha la conversación mientras ellos comen... se sienta en el suelo en silencio... su estomago gruñe...</p><p> Debe esperar se recuerda siempre cada que era hora de comer de sus amos... mas aterrado por su roedor amo...</p><p> - Catorce años atrás -</p><p> El apenas tiene seis años y sus deberes eran el de tener que cocinar, limpiar y lavar la ropa, bañar a sus hermano, buscar el agua para hacer todo en la casa, sembrar y mas cosas que un niño no debería hacer sin la presencia de un adulto en caso de necesitar ayuda o una emergencia... por suerte no tiene que cazar... pero ese día el había cometido un error... cortando a raph sin querer....</p><p> Ahora estaba en el cuarto de su amo muerto de miedo, mientras este se acerca a el... y se quita su propia ropa, la tortuga estaba paralizado mientras la rata le quita la ropa, comienza a tratar de alejarlo pero la rata era fuerte y lo logra someter con facilidad para lograr su cometido, el castigo mas macabro que ha tenido...</p><p> La tortuga no paraba de temblar y de llorar en silencio, le dolía todo, que el sensei lo tuvo que sacar a fuera de la cabaña como un perro sin importancia... cojea un poco hasta que esta lo suficientemente lejos de que lo vean... mas que nada michi...</p><p> - En el presente -</p><p> Estaba lavando las ropas de todos en silencio, teniendo cuidado de que las telas no se fueran a dañar y escucha atento lo que dice su naranjita que tiene falta de atención de los otros dos, quien con doce años aun era un niño pequeño que necesitaba de el..; aunque era mas estar al pendiente que leo no fuera hacer algo ¨estúpido¨ en palabras de raph, donnie y splinter.</p><p> Michelangelo: En la rama de un árbol, usando un hakama hasta las rodillas de color naranja y una sudadera un poco mas al tono naranja pastel - ¡Leonardo nee! - grita - ¡Hay apples aquí arriba, vamos a buscar! - dijo el feliz.</p><p> Leonardo: Continua lavando la ropa, no tan interesado - Michi... - solo dijo.</p><p> Michelangelo: Baja y corre hasta el con dos manzanas - Vamos leo nee-san... - dijo haciendo puchero dejando las dos manzanas frente a leo y saca un peluche de una tortuga de tonos negros e marrones - ¿Otouto renari? - dijo.</p><p> Leonardo: Suspira, tomando al muñeco en brazos con cuidado y toma una manzana - Arigatou michi - dijo a makey.</p><p> La guarda entre sus ropas, mira el peluche con una mirada pequeña sonrisa, le da el peluche a makey para que jugara un poco mas y se cansara...</p><p> - Siete años atrás -</p><p> Tenia a penas doce años y los ¨castigos bien fundamentados¨ continuaron.. y su panza estaba grande, a veces sentía que algo se movía en su interior y sus pechos se sentían raros... sin mencionar los tratos malos que tenían raph y donnie contra el, menos el pequeño makey.. quien siempre ha estado con el..; el sensei splinter no lo molesta tanto como antes..</p><p> Un día se siente muy raro... le costaba mas moverse y si era raro, ganando mas burlas del cuatro ojos y del mini-chuky... si, así le decía makey al hermano mayor, pero durante el día fue soportable... junto con el inusual trato amable del roedor en cuanto permitirle comer con ellos, causando mas estres y falta de apetito a la tortuga... pero fue en la noche que se logra escapar..</p><p> Huye al bosque... mientras los dolores aumentaban mas y mas, se detiene en un árbol torcido.. cuando ya no puede soportar mas... se recuesta a este.. mientras trata de no gritar.. deja que sus instintos se hagan cargo..</p><p> Leonardo: Cierra los ojos un momento.. algo se mueve entre sus piernas junto con un grito o.. llanto - ... - mira a la cosita pequeña, lo toma con cuidado en brazos mientras se encontraba acostado - ... Lenari... - dijo sin pensar con sueño.</p><p> La pequeña criatura era... hermoso antes sus ojos mientras este estaba durmiendo, con energías no sabe de donde la puede sacar... se quita su yukata para poder arroparlo... y así quedar dormido.</p><p> A la mañana siguiente fue encontrado... con el bebe... de manchas negras e marrones en brazos y lleno de leche que salen de sus pechos... ahora si era una ¨mama¨... y ha dado todo de si para cuidarlo.. como es debido sin descuidar sus deberes..</p><p> - Presente -</p><p> Estaba terminando de recoger el desorden de makey que hizo por estar molesto con donnie, pensando el mejor.. todo en la cabaña ha cambiado desde que descubrieron la ciudad de new york o el resto según lo que dice splinter, han conseguidos cosas para hacer mas fáciles sus vidas.. o llenarlas de cosas que eran de las propiedad de su amos y eran tesoros..</p><p> Cuando escucha un gruñido detrás de el, era raph y parece que su día no era muy bueno.. guardando esas cosas que ponían en la televisión con otro aparato.. no usaba nada que fuera de ellos... se acerca a el musculoso de bandana roja..</p><p> Raphael: Lo mira de pies a cabeza - ¿Que quieres? - le pregunta su vista se detiene en el rostro de este.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira al suelo - Nani no?... - lo mira a los ojos - A... yu... dar... te..? - dijo como pudo, sus manos apretadas con su yukata hecho harapos de años de uso.</p><p> Raphael: Se levanta y toma el ante brazo de leo - Ven a servir para algo - dijo con enojo.</p><p> La tortuga de rojo de solo dieciséis años lleva a la tortuga de ojos azules de diecinueve a su correspondiente habitación... para complacer sus ¨frustraciones¨, algo que la tortuga de ojos azules ya se estaba acostumbrando desde hace mucho..; todo sucede como raph quiere, mientras que leo se deja sin hacer ruido...</p><p> Pero estaba mas concentrado en otras cosas... como siente este mes...</p><p> - Seis años atrás -</p><p> Hace un mes. Su bebe se ha ido de su vida... esta triste... y todo por su culpa... todo era su culpa.. se repetía cada noche entre llantos..</p><p> Y su amo cansado de esto.. lo ¨viste bonito, mas bonito de lo normal¨, lo maquilla como una geisha y todo.. sin un motivo aparente dicen donnie e raph con malicia, pero makey sentía algo mal.. intenta estar todo el tiempo con leo pero el sensei no se lo permite..</p><p> Sale el sensei con leonardo a un ¨paseo¨, luego de una larga caminata durante el invierno, se estaba congelando... la tortuga observa a muchos humanos armados casi en los limites de lo permitido para ellos o para el... un hombre vestido en un traje samurai estaba presente... no puede escuchar bien cuando un grupo de hombres se acerca y le someten con varas eléctricas... para llevarlo a un contenedor...</p><p> Leonardo: Llorando - ¡Masta!... gonmene... - dijo entre llantos.</p><p> Pero el sensei solo le ignoro mas cuando ve y escucha...</p><p> Michelangelo: Mira a leo, saca sus nunchakos - ¡Leooooo! - trata de llegar hasta el - ¡No se lo lleven! - suplica.</p><p> Pero el sensei solo se lo lleva...</p><p> Por la persistencia de makey y que fue el quien solo se atrevió a salirse de casa hasta llegar a donde tienen a leo, pero siendo seguido por donnie y raph, quienes ayudaron a leonardo a salir.. por makey otra vez...</p><p> Los cuatro regresaron a casa... y un enojado splinter no pudo echar a la tortuga de azul..</p><p>- En el patrullaje -</p><p> La tortuga de escamas obsidianas estaba llevando a su narnajita en su espalada por la ciudad, mientras usa un leotardo blanco que no cubre sus pechos y unas panties medio completas, un tanto como arma no tan afilado.. sigue a donnie e raph por los tejados y claro para que no se le ocurriera escapar un collar electro-shock..</p><p> Solo faltaba poco para llegar a los bosques ¨malditos de new york¨, donde estaba su hogar... si la luz de un auto no los espantara a los cuatro y mas a leonardo al tener que proteger a sus hermanos del intruso, corriendo hasta ¨este¨ y reteniendo lo contra el suelo e apuntando la hoja al cuello...</p><p> Michelangelo: Corre hasta leo - No leo ella es april - intenta separarlos.</p><p> Raphael: Le hace una llave a leo con la mano que tiene el arma - ¡Aléjate! - pasa su mano hasta el torso le leo para echarlo contra un árbol con fuerza - ¿Estas bien april? - le pregunta como si nada.</p><p> Donatello: La escanea - Esta bien todo bien - mira a la tortuga de ojos azules sentada recuperándose del dolor - Espera que le digamos al sensei - dijo enojado, ayuda a april.</p><p> Michelangelo: Corre hasta leo - ¡Tampoco era para quitarlo de esa forma! - lo revisa.</p><p> April: Parpadea - ¿El es su hermano?, ¿por que no me lo han presentado? - dijo con disgusto la humana.</p><p> Michelangelo: Sube a leo - Porque no le gustan los humanos, vamos leo - dijo llevando a este de la mano - Adiós april - dijo.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira un momento a la humana - Sayonara - dijo siguiendo a makey.</p><p> Mas tarde...</p><p> Ahora tiene a makey durmiendo en su habitación, y el afuera con la cadena en cuello se va cerca a una pared de ladrillos.. mueve dos flojos y saca de el.. aun peluche de tortuga.. negro con manchas marrones... su bebe estaba mejor... mejor si estaba lejos de ser un esclavo mas para su familia....</p><p> CONTINUARA....</p><p>--------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2: Solo un juguete para todos, otoño, tristeza.. !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba en silencio conteniendo sus lagrimas mientras el dolor se hace camino en su interior, intenta escapar por miedo, pero mas fuerte aprieta su cuello la ¨atadura¨ mientras se le obliga a estar quieto, unas manos con uñas afiladas van a sus pechos dejando rasguños; era muy fuerte, sale un poco de sangre al morderse el labio, tragando el chillido de molestia.</p><p> Master splinter: Con una risa odiosa - Chottomatte - continuando con su asunto de forma malvada.</p><p> Y como empieza no termina bien para el oji-azul, una fuerte estocada dolorosa mientras es marcado otra vez como algo impuro, el cuerpo mas pequeño se separa pero no lo suelta del cuello apretando aun mas fuerte.</p><p> Master splinter: Lo mira con asco - Vete - lo suelta tirando-le de la cama.</p><p> Se va arrastrándose como puede cerrando la puerta del dormitorio mientras se levanta con dolor para salir lo mas rápido que pueda de la casa, sus piernas ceden cayendo al suelo por el dolor y lo cansado que estaba pero aun no puede dormir, lleva una mano ente sus piernas; allí estaba lo blanco combinado con la sangre.. siente que lo observan.. mas lagrimas se forman.</p><p> Michelangelo: - Leo... one-chan... - dijo sin mas palabras.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira la cara de miedo - Mi-michi-chan.. - dijo cansado pero aterrado.</p><p> Donatello: Se coloca los lentes pero se congela al ver la escena - Makey adentro es muy temprano para ti - le regaña tomándole de su sudadera.</p><p> Michelangelo: Trata de escapar - ¡Leo ne-chan esta lastimado donnie! - hace puchero con lagrimas.</p><p> Donatello: Suspira exasperado - Bien, pero vete a tu cuarto ahora - dijo solamente.</p><p> Makey se va como acordaron, si se puede llamar de esa forma a esa petición, leo solo observa al de morado irse seguramente para encerrar a makey, comienza a temblar otra vez del miedo mientras ve acercarse el mas alto..</p><p> Donatello: Lo toma del brazo - Vamos - dijo a regaña dientes.</p><p> El laboratorio era un lugar muy frió e extraño para quienes solo estuvieran de paso, mas era escalofriante cuando estaban por hacer un ¨favor¨ y en la camilla estaba el de oji-azul lo mas quieto mientras el de morado estaba ¨revisando¨ que no estuviera tan herido..</p><p> Donatello: Saca su brazo con cuidado - No se que lloras si no te ha hecho nada - aunque viendo la sangre - ¿Se te olvido que te viene el periodo o que? - le pregunta.</p><p> El escamas negras solo puede permanecer callado de pie con sus manos nerviosas en sus arrapos mientras mira al suelo, una cosa se interpone entre este, era... se agacha en silencio pagando sus cuidados.. hasta que el amo de morado este satisfecho; el de morado limpia los restos que han quedado de su pago e igual de la cara del moreno.</p><p> Donatello: Mira la hora en la pantallas - Vete hacer la comida - le ordena.</p><p> La tortuga de azul obedece y se va a la cocina, siguiendo de reojo a la tortuga de escamas negras le abre la puerta a su ruidoso hermanito para que estuviera al pendiente y no envenenara la comida de nadie; solo es para mantenerlo a raya.</p><p> Michelangelo: Lo mira con alivio - ¿Estas bien? - su voz preocupada.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente.</p><p> Michelangelo: Sospechando - ¿Donnie-ni-chan no te hizo nada? - pregunta.</p><p> Leonardo: Niega frenéticamente - No no no - siente que el mismo lo observa.</p><p> El de sudadera naranja va a la sala de lo mas tranquilo, eso preocupo al escamas negras cuando el pequeño escamas verdes suave se acerque y saque una cinta roja..</p><p> Donatello: Con sus libros mira a su hermano - ¿Que pasa? - lo mira con cierta molestia.</p><p> Michelangelo: Le deja la cinta - Es por ser un oni-chan tan bueno - dice sonriendo.</p><p> Donatello: Asiente tomando la tela - Gracias, ahora lárgate a hacer lo que quieras - volviendo a sus libros.</p><p> Raphael: Detrás de donnie - ¿Con que tu fuiste quien me quito mi bandana? - cruzado de brazos y ojos brillando en amenaza.</p><p> En la cocina se puede escuchar el desastre que se forma preocupando a leo, pero un tirón de su ropa lo hace mirar a su michi..</p><p> Michelangelo: Le da una manzana - Leo one-chan - dijo feliz.</p><p> En el dojo luego del desayuno se puede ver a raph haciendo hashi por casi haber destruido la pequeña casa, dejando a la tortuga de escamas negras mas cosas para hacer pero obediente termina lo mas rápido que pudo..</p><p> Master esplinter: Mira a sus hijos - Raphael debe ejercitar al bastardo - dijo con un asentó fuerte japones - Donatello vera que hace el pie, mientras michelangelo, entrenara mas sus katas - dijo con seriedad.</p><p> Donatello: Asiente - Hai sensei - hace una reverencia.</p><p> Raphael: Solo asiente cruzado de brazos.</p><p> Michelangelo: Temblando - ¿P-por que a mi? - con una mirada de terror.</p><p> La tortuga de bandana roja se lleva al escamas negras, con unas espadas de bambu lo estaba ¨poniendo en forma¨, pero era como si mientras mas este lo intentaba era menos lo que puede hacer, eso enojado mas al de rojo; lejos de la casa en medio del bosque.</p><p> Raphael: Lo golpea en la pierna haciendo que cayera de cara - ¡Deja de ser un estúpido y haz las cosas bien! - ve que no se mueve, comienza a gruñir - ¡¿Quien dijo que descansaras?!- le pone un pie encima de su caparazón.</p><p> Leonardo: Golpea la pierna de raph quien cae a su lado, se sube encima para quitar e colocar el arma de madera en el cuello de este - Gano - dijo.</p><p> Raphael: Se lo baja - No has ganado nada - le gruñe.</p><p> Luego de que raph viera que leonardo ha ¨avanzado¨ desde su punto de vista, la tortuga de ojos azules estaba cansado y sentado esperando mas ordenes, el de rojo estaba aburrido de entrenar.. mira la capa de sudor, su respiración calmada..</p><p> Raphael: Lo tira en la cama de hojas y se pone encima - Ya te ayude.. - dijo subiendo la ropa y metiendo sus dedos de forma brusca en el interior del otro - Aguanta, entrenaras para complacerme ahora - le ordena.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente temblando - Hag.. - gime, se sintió bien cuando rozo ese lugar.</p><p> Raphael: Sonriendo arrogante - Creo que encontré tu debilidad - susurra con malicia.</p><p> Toma una soga y le amarra las manos, iba a disfrutar las 10 veces que le ha ganado de una forma mas placentera para el, consiguiendo a su vez que murmurara su nombre mientras molestaba con sus sais los pezones difíciles de encontrar, no gritar, no necesitaba que los vieran sus hermanos o los humanos; al terminar ve su trabajo hecho, la tortuga negra mayor estaba con las piernas abiertas y su cola tapando el desastre que se escurría.</p><p> Le da la orden de que fuera a casa, con una sonrisa por lo gracioso que era cuando trataba de no tambalearse tanto, hasta que lo vuelve a acorralar en un árbol continuando con sus ganas, llegaron a la casa luego de unas cinco veces mas; siendo vistos por el de lentes y el de naranja con una escena nada normal, de un raph cargando a leo..</p><p> - Unas semanas luego -</p><p> Era el desayuno mas abundante, pues era el cumpleaños de la tortuga que le encantaba llevar naranja, y la comida sabia de lo mejor por propia boca de makey quien siempre amaba como cocinaba su one-chan con tanto amor para ellos, tuvo una idea.</p><p> Michelangelo: Mira a todos en la mesa - Ya se lo que quiero - dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p> Donatello: Lo mira no tan interesado - ¿Ha si, otro juego? - pregunta.</p><p> Master splinter: Lo mira serio - ¿Dulces? - no tan sorprendido si dice que si.</p><p> Raphael: Comiendo carne como si no hubiera mañana - ¿Jalar-tela? - con la boca llena.</p><p> Michelangelo: Niega a cada una - Darle un baño, ropa nueva y pastel a leo - todos se quedan en silencio.</p><p> Master splinter: Aprieta la mano de los palillos - ¡Maldito negro! - grita.</p><p> La tortuga de escamas negras tragando su miedo se hace presente, manteniéndose calmado ante la mirada juzgadora de el sensei, quien con su cola lo tira a makey..</p><p> Leonardo: Baja la mirada.</p><p> Master splinter: Se levanta - De ahora en adelante pueden usarlo como quieran - dijo.</p><p> Los chicos-menos leo: Asiente, aunque a makey no le quedaba claro - Hai - dijeron-</p><p> Leonardo sigue a makey hasta donde seria la ¨primera vez de este¨, pero, lo lleva al baño, por primera vez dándose un baño real con makey ayudando a quitarle todo lo sucio de estos dos años, ayudo con cuidado en las zonas lastimadas mejor que donnie; cuando termina le da un kimono a su medida nuevo.</p><p> El pequeño no se separa del escamas obsidiana, para el final del día leonardo estaba encadenado a la pared esperando que su amado michi se vaya a dentro y la pase bien lo que queda de fiesta.</p><p> Michelangelo: Extiende un pedazo algo grande de pastel - Leo one-chan, se que muy poco te decimos gracias, donnie e raph te maltratan, se que ellos junto con sensei te hacen cosas malas - su voz se quiebra - Solo quiero que te vayas - le quita la cadena con unas lagrimas - No quiero que te lastimen mas.. - llorando.</p><p> Leonardo: Lo braza - Michi-chan.. - susurra, pero el pequeño entra a la casa.</p><p> A pesar de lo que dijo el menor.. el oji azul profundo se quedo hasta la mañana donde al salir el niño estaba sentado en sus rodillas esperando, nadie se entero que la tortuga de escamas negras pudo haber escapado, pero el amor que tiene por su pequeño hermano menor bebe michi era como el de toda madre..</p><p> - En la noche -</p><p> Mira el peluche en sus manos, era la falsa luz en su vida que reemplaza la verdadera, la que tuvo una vez en sus brazos y cuido tan joven con tanto esmero, las hojas caen, se puede decir que tener que vivir cada temporada y morir para dar paso al invierno no es tan lindo..</p><p> Leonardo: Mira al cielo abrazando el peluche - Lenari.. - sus ojos azules brillantes y su corazón con esa calidez.</p><p> Era algo que dependía cien por ciento de el, pero que a su vez, lo amaba como el ser mas importante en su vida..</p><p> - Flashback -</p><p> Como cada mañana despertaba con su bebe, en realidad mas temprano para poder tener tiempo con el pequeño quien a penas llegado a la casa de su amo era el objeto mas preciado de este.. solo que dormía en la cocina con su madre, quien estaba asustado aun por el pequeño que depende de el; trataba de aprender a atender sus necesidades..</p><p> Leonardo: Estaba aun cambiando el pedazo de tela que usaba como pañal, rasga un pedazo de su ropa - Shhh - viendo que se iba callando.</p><p> Michelangelo: Mira al bebe con ojos tan brillantes de emoción - ¿Puedo cargarlo? - dijo y se asusta mas cuando leo da un salto de miedo.</p><p> Lenari: La misma expresión de terror que su madre ponía, junto con el temblar fueron reemplazados por curiosidad.</p><p> Michelangelo: Feliz sentado con el bebe - Le ne-chan, lenari-chan ya me quiere - dijo hablando de tono moderado feliz.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente contento, preparando la comida del amo y de los otros dos hermanos - Michi, Onii-chan - dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p> En la entrada de la cocina se puede a los dos faltan-tes ver al bebe no llorando pero tampoco riendo, hasta que una presencia se presenta detrás de ellos..</p><p> Master splinter: Mira a los dos - Vayan a estudiar - les ordena, mira a leo - Has tus deberes rápido o te castigare peor que la ultima vez - dijo con odio.</p><p> La tortuga baja la cabeza asintiendo al saber de que era por haber escapado y dar a luz fuera, su pierna se estaba recuperando lentamente mientras aun no puede usar su mano izquierda por la fractura ocasionada..</p><p> - Otro día de unos meses -</p><p> Estaba lavando la ropa como todas las veces que al amo y sus hermanos necesitan, no dejaba solo a su pequeño escamas negras e marrones, mira que makey estaba jugando con su patineta quien estaba feliz luego de que el sensei le diera el día libre de entrenar..; solo que debe vigilar a la tortuga negra pero eso significaba ayudarle con el bebe que estaba muy feliz de verlo jugar.</p><p> Leonardo: Estaba ya terminando, siente sus pechos gotear - ... - suspira y continua, puede sentir a su bebe moverse en la cesta bajo la sombra de un árbol de manzano.</p><p> Raphael: Toma la mano de leo - Dale de comer, te mereces tiempo para el y para ti - dijo con seriedad siendo que tuviera diez años, lo lleva a su bebe, leonardo solo se deja llevar.</p><p> Lenari: Estaba dando gritos fuertes, hasta que esta en los brazos de leo para comer.</p><p> Donatello: Mira a leo con el bebe - No puede saltarse las horas de comer o se enfermara - dijo serio - Y no puedes estar esperando la lluvia siempre para darte un baño o te enfermaras - dice preocupado.</p><p> Leonardo: Asiente - Gomenasai - susurra bajando la cabeza, pero ocultando su expresiones de dolor - Itai... - quiere decir pero no puede.</p><p> Luego de unos minutos estaba dormido, los hermanos y amos a la vez tuvieron un plan, raph lleno unas cubetas con agua, donnie busco algo de jabón y makey arreglo lo que pudo la ropa de leo con otros pedazos; leonardo estaba aterrado, aunque cuando termino ellos le explicaron... leo estaba disculpándose todo el tiempo con una reverencia de piedad.</p><p> - Una noche cuando tenia unos 6 o 7 meses -</p><p> Lenari: Viendo a leo - Ma...... ma - dijo no tan seguro dejando de comer.</p><p> Leonardo: Lo mira con un ojo morado, acaricia el caparazón de este - Ne.. ru - susurra cansado y débil.</p><p> Lenari: Se para en sus piecitos o intenta - Ma ma - dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p> Leonardo: Se acuesta a un lado - Lenari... - susurra.</p><p> El pequeño le regala unos lindos momentos de paz al quedar dormido a su lado uniendo sus frentes, leo solo puede suspirar y dormir con el.. lo abraza mas para calentarlo esa noche fría de octubre..</p><p> - Un invierno duro -</p><p> Estaba sin ropa, se la a dado a su bebe para que se calentara mas, la cocina por mas que que el poco calor del resto de la casa tratara de llegar no era comparado con el frió que se adueñaba de esa área donde estaba destinado a dormir con su bebe.. el amo dio el alimento; no obstante era poco para el comerlo, literalmente era tan poco que cabe en su mano, y alimentar a su bebe era lo mas importante.</p><p> Lenari: Llorando mamando de leo - Hambeee... - volteando la cabeza cuando la cosa rara estaba frente a el.</p><p> Leonardo: Trata de que coma el poco arroz que quedo de las comidas de sus amos - Come - susurra.</p><p> Lenari: Mira a los ojos de leo cuando los granos estaban frente a el, comienza olfatear y comienza a comer - ma - mira a leo masticando un poco torpe.</p><p> Leonardo: Con su lengua toma sola la punta de esta del arroz - Come - dice.</p><p> Y así es como pudo darle algo que lo sustentara mas tiempo, no se alimento mas de lo que la barriguita llenita de su pequeño que estaba durmiendo..</p><p> - El día de la perdida -</p><p> Estaba aun el helado clima, pero eso no le impidió continuar corriendo y revistiendo a su bebe para protegerlo del frió, aunque su corazón dolía al pensar en su plan para salvarlo de su posible destino, el pequeño dormido en sus brazos...</p><p> Leonardo: Mira a su bebe y le da un ultimo abrazo - Te... rabu - susurra dejando a su bebe.</p><p> Lenari: Despierta lentamente, no hay nadie a su alrededor - ¡Ma-ma! - lo comienza a llamar chillando pero nada, sus ojitos se llenan de lagrimas - ¡Maaamaaa! - trata de no llorar.</p><p> Y alejándose tratando de no ir por el niño, aunque iba a dar unos pasos o casi corriendo para encontrarse con el, pero se recordaba mil y hasta millones veces que si lo hace... puede ser victima de sus amos..; no puede mas, hace mucho frió y el tan pequeño.. corre.</p><p> Lo ve aun en el mismo lugar el pequeño de un año sentado en la nieve temblando, corre para abrazarlo, este le ve con una enorme sonrisa mientras corresponde el abrazo y le llena de besos; pero se detiene.. alguien mas estaba con ellos.</p><p> Lenari: Voltea y ve a un hombre armado, estaba asustado - Ma - dijo bajo.</p><p> ¿¿¿???: Baja el arma - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta preocupado.</p><p> Leonardo: Mira al hombre y luego a su bebe, lo deja unos 3 pasos lentamente - Be be - se aleja.</p><p> ¿¿¿???: Parpadea - ¡Espera! - lo ve esfumarse entre los arboles, mira al niño - ¿Estas bien pequeño? - lo toma en brazos - ¿¡Eres una tortuga!?, pero, si te dejo tu madre... es por algo, vamos a calentarte un poco - le da su chaqueta para mantenerlo caliente.</p><p> Lenari: Con sus mejillas rojas, deja escapar un estornudo - Ma ma... - susurra.</p><p> Leonardo ve a su bebe marcharse con el hombre... era el dolor de una perdida muy grande, pero no le permitiría sentir el mismo trato, tortura o que le llegue a pasar lo mismo. Su bebe hace con su manito adiós en su dirección, sus lagrimas caen al verlo irse donde seguramente este mas seguro..</p><p> - Fin de los flashbacks -</p><p> Estaba de vuelta adentro de la casa, estaba llorando por lo que siente las mejillas totalmente mojadas siguiendo o siendo llevado, lo han arrastrado hasta la habitación del bandana roja, pero no estaba solo con el cuando le rompe su poca vestimenta, el de bandana morada y lentes.. tomando aire deja que sea lo que ellos quieran.. aunque luego de la ¨primera ronda¨ el de lentes se haya ido dejando le con el oji-amarillo.</p><p> - Unas semanas luego -</p><p> Estaba viendo las estrellas buscando consuelo, en su pecho el peluche de su primer bebe, de su lenari, un sentimiento de temor le recorre mientras sus manos estaban en su vientre.. siente como algo se mueve de forma dolorosa o puntosa en ese lugar; la cadena restringe mucho sus movimientos.</p><p> Leonardo: Se sienta lentamente, con temor y su cola entre sus piernas del miedo - ... - sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.</p><p>Mira a su vientre aun pequeño, tiene miedo, no puede tenerlo.. no puede tenerlo en este lugar.. escapar cruza por su mente, pero que hay de michi, michi si se queda solo le pasara igual que a el..; debe encontrar la forma de sacarlos, donnie, raph... ellos no lo consideran nada pero quieren a michi.</p><p> Deben escapar de esta tortura, su manos protector-amente en su vientre, no quiere perder a otro bebe, no quiere perder otra pequeño luz en su vida..</p><p> CONTINUARA...</p><p>--------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>